Fluid flow systems are implemented in a variety of applications. For example, a power plant requires a water flow system, among many others, to generate steam. A particular fluid flow system can be an open-loop or closed-loop system depending upon the particular application requirements. Such fluid flow systems can transfer water, oil or any other fluid required. Often, the fluid conduits that make up the fluid flow system are made of carbon steel or some other oxidizing metal.
During periods of non-use, debris suspended within the fluid settles at the bottom of the fluid conduits creating a sediment layer. Additionally, other contaminants may be present within the flow system that attach to the walls of the fluid conduits. In the case of steel conduits, oxidization can occur as a result of the fluid's oxygen content. This leads to the creation of a rust layer on the walls of the fluid conduit.
When re-commissioning a dormant fluid flow system, it is necessary to flush the system of dirt, debris, crust and/or rust that has built up. Traditional flushing processes implement a flush fluid flow through the system to dislodge and flush out the dirt and debris. In some instances, mechanical devices, such as a thumper, are attached to the outside of the fluid conduits to induce vibrations in the fluid conduits. The vibrations enhance the flushing process.
Traditional flushing processes are inefficient and have limited effectiveness. In many instances, the flushing process lasts an unreasonably long time and fails to adequately clear the dirt and debris from the system.